The Shikon Protectors
by depressed-dark-rose
Summary: Two American girls say the have been chosen to to protect The Shikon jewel. Is this another trap by Naraku, or are they really the protectors?


Hello. This is my second attempt at a fanfiction. I hope you all like it!

**I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Beth and Taylar.**

**

* * *

**

Taylar's best friend Beth had just moved from Greathouse school, which wasen't all that great, to Rusk. Taylar was waiting for her BMW to drive up any second. Beth's parent's weren't short of money.

Taylar was a tall attractive brunette. She had hazel eyes and had long hair. She had been friends with Beth since the fourth grade.

Beth pulled up and rolled down her window. She had short dark brown hair. She had brown eyes and was short. She won't admit it though. "Well, what are you waiting for! Hoofer!" Beth had watched Brother Bear WAY to many times.

Taylar smirked and got in the car. "Well trample off, aye." Beth glared at her. Taylar smiled innocently and changed the subject. " So, how was Arizona." "Oh oh oh it was COOL! Please say you'll come next week with us!"

"WHAT! Your going again! Why?" Beth went silent. "I dunno." Taylar sighed. Her friend was sometimes a complete idiot. Okay she was a lot.

They pulled up to the school. They loved the show Inuyasha. At least they thought it was a show. Taylar pulled Beth around showing off her classes and hangout spots. The bell rang. The girls ran to their classes, hoping they wouldn't be late.

They had the same classes so it was easy to get around. At lunch they left to eat at Taylar's house. And since it was Christmas, try to figure out what was for them. As they ate Taylar's mom came home. She had a shiney pink box.

"Mom, what's that?" Her mom smiled. She handed the box to her daughter. "Open it." Taylar quickley opened the package. If she didn't, Beth would. It was a small quartz looking ball with a chain that looked 500 years old connecting to it. Taylar put it around her neck. Then it clicked to Beth and Taylar. THIS WAS THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!! They shouted it's name for almost ever to them.

Taylar looked back to thank her mother, but she wasen't there. Her car wasen't there either. "Was she even here?" Beth said going pale. Taylar remained silent. "Okay… I'm going to take this off now, so you can look at it. She tugged and pulled. "Beth it's not coming off! Check the hook!" Taylar cried, worry in her voice. Beth ran and flipped up Taylar's hair.

"T-t-taylar….. it's not there. The chain sides are coming from your skin." She said her voice quivering. Taylar whipped around to look at her terrified friend. Beth was white as her silk bed sheets. Then the crystal shot up so it was infront of Taylar. A shimmering pink light emmited from it. Taylar and Beth were breathing quietly and deeply.

All the lights went out. At the end of the light, A beautiful lady with long black hair and armor came into veiw. "Greetings, friends." She said. Beth who was attached to Taylar from fear said "Is she a ghost?" The lady laughed, "I am no ghost. I am a preistess. My name is Midoriko. I live inside the Shikon jewel.

"Why are you here?" Taylar asked not acting scared. Even though she was. Midoriko's face went serious. "You have the chain _inside_ you. You are it's protector now." Taylar forgot her fear and shouted "WHAT?! Were did this come from!" Taylar looked at Beth. "What about her too. WE could be the protecterS. Emphisizing the we and s on protectors. Midoriko thought about it.

"Well, I guess. You have to be family though. So here." She held up a shining crystal. It blinded the girls. When they opened their eyes, Midoriko said " Hello Taylar and Beth McNeil." Beth's eyes were wide. "Why her last name!" She said. "Because I'm the true protector now shut up." Beth glared at Taylar with her 'evil' eyes.

Midoriko said with joy in her voice "Now to give you your weapons." She each handed them a bow and quiver of arrows. She kneeled infront of Beth. A box appeared in her hands. Beth opened it. "What are these." Taylar looked. She gasped. She took one. These are Sais. Their a good weapon chose. Very unique. Beth's eyes went up! YAY! She screamed.

Taylar was presented with a long box. She opened it. It was a beautiful sword. It had an ivory handle and her name carved on it too. On the blade was a rose outline. "So, how do we now were demons are. "Your armor. Beth suddenly had on a purple breast plate and purple pants. She had like a sweater type thing under her breast plate. Gold out lined the dark purple breast plate. She had black shoes and stockings that went up to her knee. Her pants cut off sight of the stockings at her ankle.

Her 'sweater' and pants were a magenta color. Taylar had the same. But her armor was bark blue and 'sweater' and pants were sky blue. Suddenly they heard the roaring of demons. They ran out side, Midoriko watching by the porch. There were two lizard demons. Beth attacked she cut one demons head off and jumped back. Taylar jumped and did a few turns to distract the demon. She sliced him down the middle. Taylar looked at her sword. The blood fell into the rose carving, making if look beautiful.

MEANWHILE IN THE SENGOKU JUDAI

* * *

Inuyasha was fighting a demon. " Kagome, where is the damn shards!" She looked frantically. "There! At the tail!" He cut the tail off and pulled out the shards. He wiped them off and handed them to Kagome. She reached in her shirt to pullout the rest of the shards they had collected. "They aren't here!" Inuyasha, without thinking again, rushed to kagome and looked down her shirt. "I-I-I-INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!!!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!" She pushed her shirt close to her. She was very red. Inuyasha was unconsious. Miroku sighed. " He never will learn will he." Shippo jumped on his shoulder. "Do you think we should help him?" Miroku looked at the unconsious Inuyasha. "Hmmm. No." He turned and walked away.

Sango was trying to comfort her hysterical friend. "HE LOOKED DOWN MY SHIRT HE LOOKED DOWN MY SHIRT!!!!!" Kagome kept saying over and over again. Sango said trying to have her friend forget, "Where are the Shikon shards." "HE LOOKED D- I dunno. Suddenly they saw Naraku pass over head to the well. Kagome screamed "He's going to my time!"

* * *

Well how was that. Next chapter Taylar and Beth will meet the Inuyasha group. So, SEEYA! 


End file.
